


Withering Books and Meetings

by Ataraxia_the_witch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor Roman, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Director of Photography Virgil, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, I have no idea how angsty this will be but um, Intrusive Thoughts, Janitor Remus, Lawyer Janus, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, No Smut, Not liking your place of work, Slow Burn, So im writing this all out as i go along and, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Veterinarian Paton, also thomas is a character, cause that boy is a romantic and cant help his poor heart, hes a janitor cause he gets to see all the icky stuff before cleaning it up, i am a stream of consciousness writer so character will do what they want when they want to, i may have written this angstier than I intended, i suggest to be in for the ride cause im having, librarian logan, no betas we die like men, roman is pansexual, self doubt, so while analogical is endgame there will be ships before then that may or may not stay so, soooo, stay at your own risk, trigger warnings in the chapters at the beginning notes, um..., 👀 ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_the_witch/pseuds/Ataraxia_the_witch
Summary: Libraries bring about strange people and perhaps even stranger situations, working in one Logan should probably know this by now. However when he continues to come across this strange man, constantly asking for different topics of books that seem to get stranger as time goes on, how long can Logan last? The answer is simple, not very long
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You are a reader, and therefore a thinker, an observer, a living soul who wants more out of this human experience.” - Salil Jha
> 
> Tw: Mentions of cannibalism and psychoanalysis, taking ones frustrations out on someone, misunderstandings, cursing

Logan Starvel loves his job, he does, he works at the public library as the manager. He loves the calm environment, how quiet and mellow it is. He doesn’t always like people but he enjoys the little things. 

Little things like seeing the smaller kids with wide eyed wonder, seeing a new book or learning something new. Or a middle schooler looking for a book and finding something that interests them and turning it back in pleased. Or a highschooler whose love for reading hasn't been killed by the school education system, by forcing kids to read, and find something they like. Or adults and elders seeing books they've enjoyed back when they were younger and laughing, or looking fondly back at it, or checking it out to visit the nostalgic times of their childhood. 

Of course, there are not so great times too, dealing with rowdy teens that don't get the memo that the library is supposed to be quiet, or Karen's/Richards yelling and throwing a tantrum because their favorite book isn't currently in the library or they don’t have it. Of course that's what you get when you deal with customers at the front desk. 

But there is one regular, he always comes in about once a week, and he's not unpleasant but he certainly isn't someone Logan wants to stick around. Not because of his personality, but because of the books he looks for. He always asks for help finding them, sometimes the kind he wants isnt at the library. But that doesnt seem to stop him, as he comes up with a new topic to look for. The latest topic was about psychoanalysis. Some of them are troublesome, others are just even more so. He has half a mind to ask why on earth he wants to read these books, the other half is begging to not get involved with that man's madness. Another slowly growing part of him wanted to kick the man as the topics of books he wants are completely insane and irrational, especially irrelevant.

This regular has been coming for about 5 months, every week on thrusday. Somedays he finds the perfect book he needs and logan doesnt have to dwell on it too much (he still always does) but other days he ends up empty handed with no book for the topic he wants to find. And every time that happens, which is surprisingly not too often, he becomes sheepish and shy, apologizing for waisting his time even though logan was just doing his job.

Today is no different, but it is, It’s Thursday and its near closing. About an hour and a half tillthe library closes its doors and locks up. Hes going about the library, cleaning, putting books away. Not all too troubling of tasks, but his mind is currently a muddled mess. Today there were so many problems he had to deal with. Too many people believing they were entitled to books the library did not have, too many obnoxious teenager groups that were too loud and didn't get the first hint to be quite, and once being told multiple times decided to mess up the library organization system before he promptly kicked them out. Then it took hours to get everything right and he still doesn't know if anything else is out of order. 

He shook the thoughts from his mind and took a breath. Logan sighed as he adjusted his glasses and straightened his outfit. He rubbed his left shoulder and took a deep breath. He calmed himself, and gathered his thoughts, but the library door rang, alerting him of a customer and simultaneously making him jump. Who on earth could it be this late and close to closing?

He turned to see and his thoughts halted, it was the man that came every Thursday, he had not come that day but he didn't give it much thought as it wasn't his business. But the man looked so much different, almost like a whole new person, Logan adjusted his tie out of nervous habit and walked to the desk to greet him.

The man, Logan suspected was the odd one, wasn't wearing his usual outfit of his purple patched hoodie with a t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and converse. But a button up long sleeved black dress shirt. A lavender vest on him slightly wrinkled, black slacks and black dress shoes. His usual makeup that would accentuate the dark circles under his eyes into a more dramatic and deliberately crafted way of covering them up. 

Instead he forwent this makeup choice and unstead went for a smokey eye make up look with very stunningly sharp eyeliner. His hair was slicked back instead of in front of his eyes, usuallyhiding most lf his face. And his eyes were piercing with heterochromia, one green and the other brown.

Logan felt struck, hes seen this man before but he was just so different. He began speaking, “Hi, how may i help you?”

The other gave a sheepish look, a look he recognized in an instant that sent all astonishment, curiosity and worry out of his mind, as he held up the book ‘How to psychoanalyze your neighbor’ and spoke softly, “I know its late but i came to return this, and hopefully get another book if you have it?”

“Of course, what book would you happen to be looking for?”

He hummed in thought for a minute before humming, a book topic coming to mind, “Do you have any books about cannibalism?”

Logan felt the little remains of his soul and patience leave his body, it was late, he was tired, he wanted to go home and rest. He had been dealing with this person for 5 months and he was just done with it.

logan spoke, drained and absolutely exasperated, “Why on earth do you want to read books on canabalism, why on earth have you been getting these strange books every week, and why are you constantly looking for the strangest topics to read on?!”

The man was shocked but was amused, his made Logans already growing annoyance stronger, “Youve never questioned my choosing of books before why are you questioning it now?”

“Because you’re completely irrational! What do you get to gain from reading that? What kind of useful knowledge do you get from it? Absolutely nothing!”

The man raised an eyebrow at him, and scoffed. He crossed his arms as he slouched and narrowed his eyes at him, “That's some bullshit ideal you have right there.”

Logan almost took a step back, what did this maniac just say? The man huffed as he rolled his eyes and moved in closer, leaning over the counter and pointing his forefinger in his face, “You heard me, if you only read to get knowledge that's useful then what's the point? Reading is about enjoying oneself in a book. No matter what it is. The reason i read these kinds of books is to see and read what goes through an author's head, to get insight on something. I don't care if it's useful, I don't care if it's strange. Because why should I, if im enjoying myself why should i give a shit about some stupid ass opinion that some lame glasses book nerd with such a prestigious opinion has to shove down my throat?”

Logan was speechless as he looked at the man, “Now i came here to get a book, not to get someone’s advice about what i should read when their head is stuck up so far up their ass they can't seem to see the amount of bullshit they seem to be spewing when no one asked. Now do you have any books on cannibalism, yes or no?”

Logan glanced down at the computer and sighed, “Yes, ‘Cannibalism: A Perfectly Natural History’, it's on the first isle on the right..”

He huffed, “Thank you,” he walked off, leaving the book he previously had on the counter for Logan to return.

He sighed as he scanned it, he will admit what he said was quite rude, it truly wasn't his business. He sighed, he was curious but he didn't mean to explode like that. Truly uncalled for, he glanced at the man, he hoped he could make it up to him. He sighed softly, as he glanced at the desk, a coupon for a restaurant that was going to expire next month catching his eye. He hummed softly, it's not like he was going to use it for himself any time soon. Might as well.

When the man came back, he set to book on the counter along with his library card. The man seemed to refuse to look at logan. He sighed, taking both the card and the book, he scanned both before speaking softly, “I apologize, i was curious however i did not mean to explode on you. It was uncalled for, i guess today must have been slightly more frustrating and i took it out on you, I apologize.”

The man shifted from foot to foot but didn't speak, he did glance at logan, humming slightly. Logan spoke again, “If you would accept this as an apology,” he held up the coupon for the restaurant, “It's a coupon for a slightly higher standard restaurant, it is yours now, whatever you choose to do with it is your decision.”

He slid the coupon, book, and card back to the man, he glanced down and examined the coupon, he raised an eyebrow, “The coupon is for 10 dollars off 2 adult dinner entrée’s..”

Logan tilted his head, “Yes, is that a problem?”

The man looked from the coupon to logan multiple times, before settling on logan, “Is this your really shitty way of asking me out as an apology?”

Logan's eyes widened, he actually took a step back this time, what the hell?! He opened his mouth to clear the situation but no words formed, only garbled sounds and noises.

The man started laughing, cutting Logan off as he tried to stifle his laugh and smile behind his hand, “No judgement, but you're not really my type, but I will accept the invitation alright? It's a shitty apology but i'll take it. How about I meet you next Thursday and we can eat dinner together. Does that sound good for you?” 

Logan's mind was an absolute garbled mess, what the hell? He made a few sounds from the back of his throat that sounded like sounds of confirmation.

The man rolled his eyes as he grabbed his stuff, leaving, “Alright then four eyes see you then.” The bell for the library door ran as the man exitted, Logan stood there, dumbstruck. Oh dear Newton what did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambience (n.)  
> The strong urge to about someone or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!! Mentions of taking emotions out on someone, Janus is in this chapter and so is Remus tho both are sympathetic, mentions/talk of murder, posions, and cannibalism, self doubt and worries of judgement, cursing please let me know if any more should be added

Logan went home after that fiasco, and once he entered his shared apartment he slumped against the door once it was closed. He rested the back of his head against the door and felt himself melt slightly from exhaustion. He was drained but he knew his night wasn’t over yet.

He reluctantly and very slowly peeled himself away from the door, carrying his full weight once again. He removed his shoes and took off his jacket, he walked into the living room to find both of his roommates, Janus and Patton, watching a documentary together. 

Patton wore his cat onesie, holding his frog plush. Janus has his long black hair in a loose messy bun, while wearing grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt with yellow print saying ‘I’ll eat the cartilage from your ankles, don't test me’. To this day Logan has not met the friend of Janus’s that custom ordered and made that shirt for him and he is mildly terrified to ever do so.

Janus saw Logan and waved, lowering the volume of the documentary, “Not to offend, but you look like you feel like absolute garbage.”

Patton frowned at the statement and gently hit his chest, no real force behind it, “That's rude Janus, you don't just say that to someone.”

Logan sighed as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Patton paused the documentary as he spoke, “No, what he said was fairly accurate. Today was not great, and it really was tiring. So I shall concede and say that I feel how one would describe ‘absolute garbage’ and then set that ‘absolute garbage’ on figurative fire.”

Patton winced sympathetically, “Ooh must’ve been a real bad day, what happened kiddo?”

Logan slumped into the couch, too tired to correct Patton that he was younger than both him and Janus, “Annoying teenagers, annoying adults, and then that man with the purple came in again today. But instead of coming in the morning when I could handle him, he came an hour or so before the library closed. He asked for his book and the stress of today got to me, I was exhausted and overwhelmed and unfortunately I took it out on him.”

Patton winced more, gently patting Logan's shoulder before getting up to make tea for him. Janus hummed, “so what happened after?”

Logan sighed, looking troubled, “Well he called me out on my behavior, rightfully upset, he then searched for the book he was interested in. Remember the coupon my mother had given me to share a meal with someone?” Janus nodded, confused but let him continue, “Well I gave it to him as an apology as I had no use for it. However...he believed I meant it as a date,” Janus choked on his laugh, shoving it down and trying to hide it from his face, rather unsuccessfully. Logan briefly wondered how he was a lawyer if he couldn't keep a straight face.

Logan gave him a tired look as Patton set a mug of tea on the coffee table in front of him. Logan gladly accepted the tea, blowing on it softly and taking small sips, “Thank you Patton. But Janus please, if anything, keep your remarks until the end. So, as I was saying, I was much too shocked to have the capabilities to express that was far from what I had meant and now...we are going there to the restaurant next Thursday.”

Patton shot a look at Janus, the honey color skinned man with obvious vitiligo on his face and arms, who rolled his heterochromic eyes before he spoke, moving some of strands of straight hair that that was in his face out of the way, “Logan it can't be that bad, if anything you can just not show up or tell him no at the location.”

Logan looked like he was considering it before Patton jumped in, “Being a no show would be terrible, besides this could be your chance to be friends with him. You always have been curious about him before this could be a great opportunity to finally get to know him! Besides, I'd like to meet him one day, he sounds interesting from what you’ve said!”

Logan sighed, of course he would want to meet him, he's always looking for more people to befriend, he glanced at Patton. The bespectacled man had rounded glasses, and freckles around his pale face. His extremely curly reddish hair was almost as bouncy as the man was himself. His eyes were a light brown, almost caramel color. His face was rounded and chubby, much like the rest of him. Patton always loved himself that way, saying he was warmer and softer to hug than others, comparing himself as a better teddy bear that could hug back. Which was fairly accurate. 

“Patton, I must bring this to attention, even if I wanted to know him better it could be quite dangerous for me. If the interaction were to go worse than better, he knows where I work and what times I get off, or at least some hypothetical times.”

Patton frowned, “You don’t know that, he could be a nice guy.”

“Everyone can seem nice, and another point I wish to make is that I know next to nothing about him. And with the kinds of books he reads, it’s hardly settling to go on an outing with a man that reads books about cannibalism and different kinds of poisons. Most of them that could possibly kill me multiple times over.”

Patton slumped slightly, Janus spoke up, “Also not to mention in an average person's lifetime they will walk past at the very least 16 murderers. He could be one of them.”

Logan gave Janus a tired look, “Thank you Janus, very settling.” 

Janus shrugged with an indifferent look on his face, “Hey i'm just saying, I don't want you to die and become another case for me to have to get justice to avenge you.” Logan just stared at him.

Patton huffed as he crossed his arms, “Come on Logan, have some faith in humanity and him! How about this! You keep in contact with us the whole night! Tell us when you arrive, when he arrives, that kind of stuff! That way you can be safe, let us know you’re safe, have a timeline of what happens if anything happens, and you get to have a possible good time with him!”

Janus shook his head, “No, that's too unpredictable besides the times could be too close together that it would be suspicious. Not to mention rude to be constantly texting during a date.” 

Logan huffed slightly annoyed, “It's not a date, its an outing.”

Janus just ignored him, “Perhaps instead we could have you text us at specific times so that if you miss one we’ll call you to check up on you.”

Logan thought about it for a second before giving in, much too exhausted to argue, “Fine, I guess that’s acceptable, I'm still not thrilled about going but perhaps I would be able to participate in hopefully ‘free food’.”

Patton grinned, wrapping his arms around Logan and Janus’s frames, nuzzling Janus's hair, “Yeah that's the spirit Lo! I’m so proud of you!!”

Logan huffed softly before wrapping his arm around Patton, then all at once, it hit him.

“Oh fuck.”

This of course alarmed Janus and Patton, not that he cursed but because they didn't know the why.

Patton looked at him, “What's wrong Logan? Did you forget something at the library?”

Logan looked frustrated as he spoke, “I just remembered, he never gave me a time of when we would meet up.”

Patton and Janus looked at each other, this wasn’t good. Not good at all.

—•—•—•—•—•—

Virgil groaned in frustration as he put his head in his hands, as he sat in front of the twins, his roommates. Remus was laughing at Virgil’s dilemma as Roman rolled his eyes.

Roman spoke, amused, talking to the pale man in front of him, “So basically you told him off, asked him on a date, and then never told him the time you would be meeting up?”

Virgil groaned louder as Remus cackled, “I get it I messed up! Stop laughing Remus! Also it's not a date, he's not my type! I just thought it would be rude to refuse a date outright!” He threw a pillow at the built man with a mustache who was currently shirtless and in his boxers. 

He had olive skin, with green eyes. His hair was long, curly and dark brown that looked black in certain lighting and when wet. He was well built and buff. The same could be said for his twin, Roman. He was wearing a loose red muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. He was pretty built, and buff, but not as much as his brother. His hair was cut short, the sides of his head shaved as the top and crown of his head was left about 2 inches or so. Still, despite them both being well built Virgil was taller than them, as they both were around 5”5. 

Roman rolled his eyes again, smiling at them, “Shut up both of you. You don't need to overthink this my chemical woe-mance, you just need to go there tomorrow and talk to him. Also to give him your number.”

Virgil ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly messing it up more it was dark purple, not very noticeable in most light because of his dyed black hair. He constantly has to dye it, as his natural hair color is blond.

He whined covering his face, “It's gonna be awkward! I go there every Thursday. It's gonna throw off the schedule! And if that happens I’m just gonna go into a hole and die in a ditch! Might as well!“ He paused grumbling unhappily, “Today was already embarrassing, I might as well just hope he shows up to the restaurant when I do.”

This time it was Remus’s turn to roll his eyes, “Like that will happen, scare bear! If anything you both could completely miss each other and it would look like you both were no shows and then you’ll hate each other forever! But then he turns out to be a renowned murderer! And guts you painfully and slowly all because he thought you were a no show!”

Virgil shook at the thought, glaring at Remus, “That won't happen!”

He smiled at Virgil, “Then what are you so scared of?”

He sighed as he stayed silent, “He thinks i'm weird, I know he does. And I usually don't care what people think, but if he thinks I'm weird for this outing or whatever with him, I don't think I'd be able to face him again, not when I would already know him somewhat personally. I just...reading strange and weird books are a way to help me feel less strange and weird and help my anxiety cause I know there are more people who are stranger than I am and wrote about it. But if someone that I go out personally with to a restaurant thinks I’m weird..it doesn't sound very appealing to be judged the whole time, even if its not being verbally said.”

Remus sighed softly as he stood up and gently squeezed an arm around Virgil’s shoulders, “You don't have to do this V, you could just cancel it and say you’ll take the coupon. No one will judge you, or at least the people that matter in your life won’t. If you're not comfortable just take the coupon and cancel it. Fuck whatever that square man has to say, if he doesnt like it he can suck my toe for all I care.”

Roman nodded, moving to Virgil's other side, opposite of where Remus was, “Yeah, and if he tries anything I’m sure Remus would probably scare him off before that happens, he's pretty crazy.”

He grinned wide, showing all his teeth, “You know it!”

Virgil gave them both a smile,”Thanks guys, but honestly. I know either way i'm gonna be anxious about this so...I might as well suffer through it. If I'm gonna be anxious might as well have a reason.”

Remus grinned, “That's the spirit jumping spider! Now me and the pompous brain over there can order take out and you can change into pajamas and take a shower. Unless you're trying to seduce me with your stench.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil, giving him a playful wink.

Virgil playfully gagged, smirking slightly as he spoke, getting up and going to his room to take a shower, “As if I'd be into you, you garbage possum of a man.”

He cackled as he called out to Virgil before he closed his door, “you always know what to say to warm my heart!”

Roman scoffed as he grabbed his phone, “Both of you are disgusting, this is why I never hang out with you guys anymore.”

Remus grinned at him and stuck his tongue out at him, “Your just jealous cause you can't make causal sexual banter like me and Virgil can without bursting into flames.”

Romans face rapidly turned a dark shade of red as he started shouting, “Because it's disgusting and embarrassing you sickos! I hope you and count dreadful get stuck in a ditch you dirt popsicles!”

“Dirt popsicles?”

He shouted again, embarrassed and frustrated, “You know i'm not good at witty remarks when i'm overwhelmed shut up rat man!” He grabbed the pillow from earlier and began to smother remus with it, not really being serious but enough to cover up his face and muffle his howling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through! Let me know if anything doesn’t make sense or if there is a spelling error! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubuntu (n)  
>  The belief that we are defined by our compassion and kindness towards others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not any trigger warnings i can think of! Let me know if anything should be added for your comfort or others!

Virgil really wanted to kick himself. It was 8:30 in the morning, an hour or so after it opened. He held a small sliver of paper with writing on it in his hand. He took a deep breath, it was just a quick entrance in and out. Just to let him have it, he sighed softly, before heading into the library.

He immediately heard very loud complaining, it was at the front desk.

A man, shorter than himself, was complaining loudly to the employee. Virgil stood to the side to listen in.

“You are absolutely the worst person to ever scan a book i've ever seen! I come here 5 times out of the week and you are absolutely disgraceful! Do you know who I am?”

Virgil heard enough, he composed himself before going over there. He spoke, his voice quiet but not shy, “Hey, if you’re going to complain do it outside or to your friends. He already scanned your stuff, besides I really doubt you can scan a book wrong. So if you're done here, leave so I can talk to them.”

The man sputtered indignantly, “Oh how dare you! I am a friend-“

Virgil cut him off, “I, frankly, don’t care. Be friends with the boss's kids son, be friends with the goddamn president for all I care. Stop annoying him, he's trying to do his job. And he has to deal with pieces of shits like you constantly. So leave him alone and go stick your head in someone else's goddamn store because no one wants you here.”

The man turned a dark red but didn’t say anything else, instead he grabbed his books and card before leaving, scoffing at them both.

Virgil chuckled softly watching him leave, before turning his eyes to the poor employee he was complaining about. It was the one from last night. He pushed up his square framed glasses around his dark brown eyes. His black hair in box braids, pulled to the back in a ponytail style, but instead of that rubber band it had his own hair woven together to hold it up. He was pretty tall, an inch or so taller than Virgil. 

Virgil sighed softly, “Do you usually have to deal with customers like that?” 

He nodded, “More than you would expect working in a library,” Virgil winced sympathetically before he spoke again, “thank you by the way, but what are you doing here.”

Virgil chuckled, “If I was anyone else I would think that you wouldn’t have wanted me here. But I'm here to ask what time would be ok for you to meet up on Thursday? My schedule is usually pretty open so it's up to you.”

He hummed softly, “Perhaps around 11:30? I need time to close everything and get ready.”

Virgil smiled at him, “Alright, oh and here,” he set the sliver of paper on the counter, “is my number. In case you want to change the date, change the time, or something comes up.”

He looked shocked but a small smile tugged at his lips, “Thank you I appreciate it..” his mind blanked on the pale man's name.

Virgil laughed, “Virgil, would have figured you know that, seeing me come here regularly.”

He flushed slightly, his dark brown skin tone getting a warmish color, “I thought it would be strange for me, a stranger, to call you a name when we were not on casual speaking terms. So I refrained from learning it.”

Virgil chuckled softly, “Alright then, i'll see you later..” he glanced at Logan's shirt, only to find no name tag. He hummed as he glanced back up to the man with glasses.

“Logan.”

He smiled and gave a two finger salute as he walked to leave, “Ok Logan, see you next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I know this is short but ill be updating again very soon once I have another chapter down! Expect it to be either tomorrow or the day after! If you have any thoughts or constructive criticism let me know! Im always looking to improve!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What draws people to be friends is that they see the same truth. They share it.
> 
> \- C.S. Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers, if you feel like i should add something please let me know right away! I want everyone to be as comfortable as possible while reading!

Logan was on his hour and a half break, another employee that works much less hours taking shifts as well as a few teens that are looking for some place to start. They make a few mistakes every now and again but that's all that comes with learning.

He walked out, and went to the cafe across the street. It's quick and easy, and the food is pretty good. Of course Logan usually brings his own food, but he enjoys the fresh hot coffee and once and awhile.

He hummed softly as he ordered his coffee and brought out his food, a simple meal that doesn’t matter if it’s cold or slightly warm. He had an italian salad in one container and some zucchini noodle pasta in another. He ate quietly, enjoying his food silently. 

He was about halfway done when he glanced at his phone. He’s usually not the type to use his phone while he eats, however there was something nagging at the back of his mind. It was about the number the man, virgil, gave him. While it was a little late to text him as it has been hours, he feels he should at least give the first text seeing as he would be the only one of the two to do so.

A server gave him his coffee, Logan nodded in appreciation as he set it on the table. He unlocked his phone and took out the number on the sliver of paper in his pocket. He huffed softly before sending it.

_Sent at 12:26PM_

_Hello, this is Logan I know it's been a few hours but I felt it was necessary to text you so you at least have my number > _

Logan hummed, satisfied as he went back to eating, until his phone pinged softly. It slightly startled him, he didn’t expect Virgil to reply so soon.

**_Vigril (?)_ **

_Sent at 12:27PM_

_ < Hey glasses its virgil glad you texted _

_ < I started to worry that i gave you the wrong number _

_Sent at 12:27_

_Apologies, I never meant to worry you. I'm sorry if I caused you any unnecessary distress > _

**_Virgil (?)_ **

_Sent at 12:28_

_ < eh you can't help it being worried is a part of my daily life _

_ < Besides it‘s a valid reason to be worried we have no other way to talk with each other _

He thought for a moment, taking a drink of his coffee, while changing Virgil’s contact name, he ate more, his food almost finished.

_Sent at 12:30_

_That is true, however , the likelihood of that happening is not very high. As you most likely check it again while you still had it in your possession > _

**Virgil**

_Sent at 12:30_

_ < Wow barely talked for 5 mins and you already know me and my habits. _

Logan chuckled softly, taking another sip of his coffee. Both he and Virgil continued small banter with each other over the phone, never talking about anything serious or very heavy. That was until Logan glanced at the time. He had finished the remains of his food as he began to pack everything away, taking the last few sips of his drink.

_Sent at 12:56_

_I must apologize but i must cut this short, i shall be going back to work now. It was a pleasure talking to you > _

**Virgil**

_Sent at 12:56_

_ < Its fine ill talk to you later then see ya L _

Logan nodded at the response as he got up and went back across the street to the library. He huffed softly, as he remembered the conversation. Virgil was an interesting one isn't he?

—•—•—•—•—•—

Virgil chuckled as he got off of his phone and stretched. He glanced at Roman, who was eating some strawberries. He walked over with a smirk, “Come on princey, you ain't slick. You eat strawberries when you're nervous, whats up?”

Roman froze before swallowing what he had in his mouth and speaking softly, “The celebrity guest we have today thats playing Darmara..they are really cute and so nice! And I already made a terrible impression when I accidentally smacked them in the face while filming! They’ll never like me!!!”

Virgil sighed, he does this every time a cute person comes on the set, he knows exactly what to say, “Roman, if they really don’t like you for a little thing like that then they don’t deserve you. Besides nothing is guaranteed, ask them to talk to them. If they're not into guys, hopefully you both can be good friends. If you don't end up on a date with them, it won't be the end of the world.”

Roman paused, mulling over Virgil's words before nodding, “Yeah! You’re right! I’m a gem! And if we don't end up dating or they are aromantic then we can just be friends! It’ll be great! Oh thank you Judy Gloomy!”

Virgil sighed softly, smiling fondly at him, “Now leave to pursue your new crush of the week, you disaster pan.”

Roman grinned and blew Virgil a kiss as he left the food table, heading to the celebrity guest. He chuckled as he glanced at the time. He hummed and began walking around the studio to round everyone up and get them alerted, shouting, “Finish your food! 10 minutes till we start rolling again! Actors get into positions! Lights and camera people, get to your equipment before the actors start up again! Set and props people be sure to be around in case anything breaks! This also applies to costume designers, in case costumes or outfits rips! If any of you have questions, ask me or Thomas!”

He smiled as he walked over to the set, the director Thomas, chuckling, “You are too much sometimes Virgil. Some days I think you’re trying to take over my position as director.”

Virgil grinned at him, gently nudging him, as he spoke teasingly, “Maybe you wouldn't be so worried if you were a better director.”

Thomas scoffed and nudged him back, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Virgil sighed softly, “If only it were that easy to get rid of you. But if that happens I'm out of the job, so stick around for a while more.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, smiling, “I knew it, just trying to get money out of me. Well good luck with that.”

Virgil laughed softly. Soon everyone was in place, the actors in their spots, the crew ready to jump into action. He hummed softly as Thomas shouted, “Action!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there are any errors or something! If there is anything to be changed let me know! If you have any feedback or constructive criticism you want to give please do! I am always looking for new ways to improve!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caim (n.)  
> “sanctuary”; an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds you that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, its my favorite I've written. There is come angst but more of just sad feels and stuff. If there is anything to note that triggers you lemme know!

Virgil smiled as Thomas clapped his hands, speaking out, “Great work everyone! Today went smoothly! Now let's pack up everything and head home! Rest well for tomorrow! We still have a bit of scenes we need to work through!”

Virgil winced at the scenes mentioned. He huffed softly as he glanced back at the script. The scenes were difficult to visualize playing out in his head. He sighed softly, but stiffened when he felt Thomas’s gaze on him.

“Virgil I know you already know what i'm about to say don't you?” He stiffly nodded, “Ok come on Virgil, i know you know what i'm going to say so I’ll spare you this time, but please think about those scenes tonight and figure out how to do it. Alright?”

Virgil nodded, his shoulders slumping sightly, “Of course Thomas, I will.”

Thomas smiled at him, gently patting him on the shoulder, “Good, now go home and rest a bit. Everyone knows you need it, you look half dead.”

He chuckled, “Yeah i know, but that's what i was going for.”

He rolled his eyes, before walking off helping the actors and giving them small tips of their characters. Virgil sighed softly, spotting some of the lights and camera crew needing help with equipment and rushing over.

After about 45 minutes everything was put away for the night. He sighed softly as he grabbed the script and papers he needed to take home, as well as all his stuff. He gave a two fingered salute to Thomas and the producer before heading off to his car. When he did he saw Roman outside of it.

He smirked at him before speaking, “You're such a freeloader i hope you know that. God I have to drive you everywhere don't I.”

Roman stuck his tongue out at him, leaning on the car, “You drive me everywhere because i'm so fabulously astounding that you just can't help but drive me.”

Virgil, gave him a blank stare as he got in the car, and quickly shut the door, then locking the passenger door.

Roman heard the locks and rushed to try to open the passenger side, giving a nervous smile, “Oh come on V, i was only playing! You know that!”

Virgil only stared at him blankly as he turned on the car, then put the gear in reverse. Roman started shouting, “Come on V! Have a heart! You're not really gonna make me take the bus home are you?! I was just joking!” 

Virgil backed out of the parking space, lowering the window as sliver to talk to roman, “Oh don't worry, it's not that late. You’ll survive a bus ride.”

Roman started freaking out trying to grab onto the car, when virgil pulled forward suddenly, making it just out of reach. He kept doing this until Roman tried to run after it. He then drove forward quickly pulling out of reach of roman, making it to a stop sign before stopping. Roman gave up running half way when he saw the car stop. He panted softly, looking at the car.

Virgil saw him in the rear view mirror and sighed softly as he opened up the car window wide, shouting to him, “Hurry up and get in the car before I take off without you, loser!”

Roman perked up as he quickly ran to the car passenger side, Virgil unlocked it quickly as roman pulled it open and hopped in. Virgil sighed softly as Roman closed his door and began driving again.

Roman pouted at him, “Virgil you're so mean! You were going to leave me alone in a parking lot so late at night! You really are heartless!”

He rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face, “Well i let you come in the car didn't I? Besides, I only left you there once. And it was because you deserved it that time ok. Last time you spilled your super sparkling diet water or whatever all over my papers for the scenes. I had a right to be mad at you, mostly because i said to be careful with your drink especially near my papers!”

He stayed pouting, “Ok yeah true. But why are you always so mad when I'm riding with you in your car?”

Virgil's eyebrow twitched, “Don't act all innocent you little demon, you know why! I have multiple reasons, one you have your own car that's perfectly fine and in great condition! Two you put on the most obnoxious pop preppy music when i have perfectly good CDs of great music, even with some musical songs you like! And three you want us to visit like a million stores on the way home! And if we do visit them you never buy anything!”

Roman huffed, turning away, “Well maybe i want to spend time with you, ever think of that!”

Virgils scoffed, glancing at him as he spoke with snark, “We live in the same fucking place dumbass! Just admit it you don't wanna waste your gas money so you waste mine! I know you also use my car when you go grocery shopping! You're not sly!”

Roman looked shocked as he turned to face him, “How’d you find out?! I've only done that when you're in your room!”

“You idiot all i have to do is look out into the parking lot and put two and two together! You're gone, your car isn't and mine is! You’re such a little shit! Acting like you're the victim here, pfft as if, you deserve this treatment if you're gonna be wasting my money. Besides, just because i'm in my room doesn't mean i’m sleeping.”

Roman huffed, “Well riding together lessens carbon emissions that go into the atmosphere. It's better for the environment.”

Virgil was silent for a while as he drove, he grumbled softly before groaning loudly, “You're such a dick Roman, bringing up about what's better for the environment. Especially in an argument where you know you’re losing!”

Roman laughed at him, turning on the radio, turning it loud, “I have no idea what youre talking about. I won that argument fair and square!”

Virgil scoffed as he spoke playfully, “As if, you couldn't even win an argument against a squirrel.” Roman gasped dramatically as they kept talking, going back and forth with playful arguments and insults they know would never hurt the other.

Virgil kept driving for about 15 minutes before pulling into their apartment's parking lot. Virgil pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. He sat back in the driver's seat, letting out a deep sigh. He glanced at the time on his watch, and began to review everything that he needed to do.

Roman was about to get out of the car when he glanced at Virgil, he looked so tired. He bit his lip before gently patting Virgil's arm, “Come on V, I know somethings wrong, tell me.”

He sighed softly, looking at Roman, “I know I can roman, it's just. You already know how I feel about my job. Honestly Roman, I just want to go inside, be tackled by Remus in hugs, eat something from the microwave and get to work.”

Roman sighed, “Fine, but expect me to bug you tomorrow.”

Virgil smiled as he opened his door, “I'm counting on it.”

They joked with each other as they went up to their shared apartment. Virgil’s smile began to falter as he began to hear what was coming from their apartment door. When he opened it, he saw the living room and Remus was in the middle of the mess harshly belting out semi sad, semi dark, and semi disturbing music lyrics. He currently had earphones in at full blast that if Virgil really tried to listen he could hear it through Remus’s belting.

Remus hadn’t noticed either was there, or that they were even home. Virgil spoke softly to Roman, “Leave him be, when he's done we’ll talk with him alright?”

Roman nodded and brushed past Virgil to his room at the end of the door hallway, not really worried about being seen as there was a wall separating the sight of them. Virgil stayed close to the living room pressing against the wall out of sight. He couldn't go to his room as it was in visible sight of the living room. 

He stayed silent, on his phone as the time passed and slowly Remus got quieter and quieter until he stopped singing. Virgil waited a bit, hearing Remus’s hiccups and sniffles before getting up from where he was, and went to the kitchen. He began to make some tea and a hot meal for all of them. He didn’t talk, knowing Remus’s throat was probably sore and that Remus doesn't like to talk at times like these unless he says something first.

He began making quick, easy and pretty cheap spaghetti. He was never the best cook but he did make some easy stuff pretty well. Or at least that Roman and Remus never complained.

Soon the spaghetti was done and so was the tea. He let everything sit away from the heat so no one burned their mouths trying to eat or drink too fast. He glanced at Remus sitting in front of the kitchen island on a pretty tall chair, he looked pretty sad all slumped over, his eyes puffy and pink, some tears still flowing slowly from his eyes. Slowly, Virgil walked around to Remus’s side and tapped the counter to get his attention. 

Remus looked up at him and when he saw Virgil had his arms open wide he dove for the hug. And slowly he melted as silent tears fell down his face with shuttered breath. He buried his face into Virgil’s chest, gripping the purple patched hoodie he was wearing tightly. 

No one said a word, and no one mentioned when Virgil too began crying with Remus. No one talked about Roman coming in seeing them cry with each other. No one whispered about how Roman joined the embrace, tears falling down his own face too. No one talked about how after the embrace they all ate a warm meal and some tea. And when they finally spoke, it was late at night when they were all together, talking about their problems, their sadness and maybe crying a little more as they did. But it's fine, no one would talk about it, at least outside of the three themselves. But for anyone else, it's not their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far and making it through the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! If there is any errors or areas to improve upon let me know! If you have any constructive criticism I would gladly take it! I’m always looking for ways to improve!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordolium   
> n. heartache, heartfelt sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long. to get this out but its here now!
> 
> Tw mentions of armed robbery, said person being arrested, hints to animal abuse, crying, food, and just angst no worry there is comfort tho

Logan woke up early, or well not that early by his standards. He woke up at his usual time of 5 in the morning. Earlier than both of his roommates at least. He took a quick shower, putting on his shower cap for his hair to not get it wet. After 10 minutes he got out, and put on his usual clothes. His black polo shirt, black slacks and navy blue necktie. Sometimes when he's in a more pleasant mood than usual he dons a lighter and slightly more vibrant shade of blue. He hummed softly, with a small smile tugging at his lips it must be one of those days. 

Once he was pleased with his look and adjusted his hair slightly, he moved on to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee for Patton and Janus. He glanced at the clock, he still had a bit of time still, so he began to get all the ingredients for breakfast that he’ll need. Once he did he started, he chopped the green pepper and onions nicely setting it aside as he cracked the eggs and added them to a bowl. Once the eggs were all homogeneous looking he added the chopped green pepper and onions. Then added the salt and pepper.

He grabbed the pan and set it on the stove, he lightly greased it letting it heat up to medium heat as he grabbed the tomato, seeding it, cut into relatively sized chunks but not so much that it’s a paste.

He poured the egg mixture on the pan, grabbing a spatula and began moving it. After a small minute on the stove he added the tomato chunks. After about 13 minutes on the stove and him moving the eggs around, it was done. He turned off the heat, removing it and setting it in the middle of the table on a protected surface where the pan won't burn it. He set the plates out for the three of them. Logan grabbed them all mugs, filling up Janus’s and Patton's with coffee, his own is filled with orange juice.

He heard the shower turn on and hummed softly, grabbing some silverware from the drawer and giving them all a fork. He chuckled as he saw Patton grumble for his coffee. Logan smiled as he observed him, reaching for his coffee and going where the sugar and creamer are. Logan winced as Patton put in loads of creamer and sugar. Mixing it all together until it was a pasty white and basically liquid sugar.

Logan figured it must have been a pretty bad day yesterday. Patton does add cream and sugar, but very light to get a more pleasant flavor. But when he does this, he's upset and needs something that's drowned in sugar. It's not the greatest on his health, so he agrees to the healthy meals that Logan makes when he can. He hummed softly and gently pat his back to comfort him. Logan isn't good at helping others when it comes to emotions. He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn't know how to speak words of comfort without upsetting the other. So he doesn’t. He isn’t the most touchy-feely person around, but he can and will give physical comfort and touch when he feels its necessary.

Patton sniffled softly, wiping his eyes as he drank what was in his mug. He spoke softly, “Hey LoLo?”

Logan hummed softly, “Yes Patton?”

Patton paused for a second, his voice trembling slightly as if he was afraid of being rejected outright, “Can I have a hug please?”

Logan’s heart ached as he heard him, “Of course Patton, you may always have a hug when you want one.”

Logan set down his and Patton's mug to the side before opening his arms and giving Patton a tight and close hug. They both stayed like that, neither knows how long but when they separated Janus was already out of the shower and in his black and yellow suit to head to the office. Patton wiped his eyes once more and sat at the table, giving himself a decent amount of scrambled eggs on his plate.

Janus sat at the table as well, serving himself as he drank his plain black coffee. He glanced between both Logan and Patton, silently questioning them with confused looks. At least until Logan gently tapped his own mug as he passed by Janus to sit at his chair. His eyes widened slightly giving a curt nod before going back to eating.

It was pretty silent, not awkward silence but not comfortable either. It was more stagnant than anything else, a silent understanding of the situation yet questions still had. The questions are there, visible, yet no rush or push for them to be answered. They would. Maybe not now, maybe later. Maybe tomorrow. Or maybe it would be now, but it doesn't have to be.

Patton finished his plate and sighed softly as he set down his fork, gaining the curious and vaguely concerned glances of Logan and Janus. He spoke softly, “Last night I was called in pretty late last night while everyone was sleeping. I just thought that some animals got out and were scared and hostile, because I'm pretty good at calming animals. Well...turns out that wasn’t the case.”

He spoke shakily, “Turns out after the police arrested someone for armed robbery, they found a dog in a cage. A-and-“ Patton choked on his words, tears sliding down his face again. He shook his head, but Logan and Janus guessed at what happened.

After a few minutes or so Patton could speak again, “W-we saved him, and he's ok but…I..it really hurts to see animals treated so horribly. And when he wakes up, he’ll be so scared. Who knows what else that person did to him. And I just...it really upset me.”

He began to get frustrated, “I-I know I should be used to this but-“ Janus cut him off.

“Patton, you don't have to be used to anything, especially situations like the one that happened. You are naturally very kind and compassionate, and extremely empathetic, it's natural to feel such a way. It is natural to be upset. It’s unpleasant, yes, but you’re ok. Or at least you will feel that way eventually, both Logan and I are here to help you. We are with you.”

Patton stared at Janus, before more tears fell down his face. He looked slightly panicked, worried he had said something wrong before Patton got up and hugged him gently, sniffling softly, “Thank you so much Janus.”

He hesitated, surprised at the sudden affection but hugged back. He glanced at Logan who was smiling fondly at them. They all knew that he wasn’t ok yet, that Patton was still upset and would be sad for a small while. But it was comforting, that while Patton knew they were there for him, it was still nice to hear it be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there are any errors or something! If there is anything to be changed let me know! If you have any feedback or constructive criticism you want to give please do! I am always looking for new ways to improve!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you can't sleep or can't breathe  
> Find a place  
> Within yourself  
> where you can rest.
> 
> When you can't face   
> The day ahead  
> Find a place  
> Withing yourself  
> Where you feel safe."
> 
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Brief playful threats (cause Janus and stairs), mentioning of stuff from last chapter. If anything needs to be added, please let me know! I want everyone to be warned, to know if they are able to read it.

Logan was sitting on the couch with Patton and Janus. Patton arms around him, holding Logan close, cuddling him. He ran his hands down his face slowly as Patton giggled softly and Janus was smirking at him. Logan gave them both a blank stare before Janus spoke up.

“Well it's your own fault for not getting a new alarm clock. You know it's broken, but you still haven't thrown it out.”

Logan huffed as he turned his head, “Because it still works, albeit it malfunctions from time to time but it's working.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure, say that when it woke you up for work on your day off.”

Patton smiled at Logan, “Come on LoLo, it's time to get a new one. I know you like the one you have but what if it malfunctions on the day you do have work and you're late?”

Logan was silent before groaning loudly, resting the back of his head on Patton shoulder, “Fine! Fine, you guys win! Today I'll go to the store and buy a new alarm clock.”

Janus grinned, “Good, glad we finally talked some sense into that thick skull.”

Logan paused for a second before assembling his poker face, staring Janus in the eyes, “My skull is not particularly thick, in fact it is the normal amount of thickness as an average male.” Janus gave a tired groan, “However it is questionable how you would know or try to guess how thick my skull is as it is not visible from the outside unless you have a way to tell.”

He narrowed his eyes at a smug, and pleased, Logan, “You know I think it's annoying when you get all literal about stuff. I know you know what I meant, you're just salty that you can't say I'm wrong.”

Patton pursed his lips holding back a smile as Logan continued, “I do not understand what my bodily levels of salt have to do with this conversation.”

Janus groaned as Patton spoke softly, holding back laughter as his body shook, “Ok, you did walk into that one you have to admit that.”

Logan nodded, “Patton’s right.”

“Oh so you do that to me, but not Patton?”

Logan shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face, “Patton's not the one that deserves it.”

Janus inhaled deeply, intertwining his fingers as he looked up, closing his eyes, “Oh give me the strength to not slap this man right here right now.”

Logan snickered behind his hand, “You’ll live without committing an act of violence for today. Besides, you're an atheist.”

Janus’s gaze focused on Logan, “Watch out for those stairs today, something unfortunate might happen.”

Logan rolled his eyes as Patton spoke up, “Janus please, no threatening to push him down the stairs. Actually, no threatening at all please.”

Janus’s expression scrunched slightly, “Be happy Patton is on your side right now.”

He smirked, “Oh I am.”

He let out a breath, before glancing at the time, “Oh I should go, I need to see my client, see you both tonight.”

Logan nodded as Patton gave him a big smile, “See you Janus! Love you!”

Janus smiled fondly at them both, “Love you too, Pat.” He grabbed what he needed and left, locking the door behind him.

Logan leaned into Patton's arms, speaking gently, “Are you going to the clinic today?”

Patton was silent for a small while before sighing softly, “Well since I was called in so late, and without previous notice, one of my coworkers offered to take a bit of my shift this morning. So I'll stay till about 10, and then ill get ready and head down...I wanna just love that little guy while we take care of him.”

He sniffled softly as he held Logan tighter, “I want to take care of him and take him in so badly to make sure he has a good owner, but I know none of us have a schedule that would be good for a dog.”

Logan frowned softly, turning himself around slightly, wrapping his arms around Patton, drawing small circles on Patton's arm, he didn't know what to say. Every suggestion he thought of could make him sad, because Patton would just want to adopt the dogs he saw. So instead, he decided to be a listening ear.

He spoke to Patton softly, “Do you wanna talk about it more? Or do you want to take your mind off it?”

Patton smiled at Logan, “Let's talk about something else, oh how about that boy in purple? Last night you said he gave the time and his number! You must be so excited, it's in 5 days! Well, not including today. But still! What are you gonna wear?”

Logan paused before shrugging, “My usual attire? It's not like I'm trying to impress him. Besides, it's not a very fancy restaurant, their food is just a bit higher priced than other places in the area.”

Patton chuckled, “I guess that's true, but maybe you could change it up a bit? Oh! What about wearing that kitty shirt I got you a few years ago!”

Logan grimaced, “No offense Patton, but even with a necktie, no one would take me seriously with that on.”

He laughed at Logan's words, “None taken! Maybe wear one of those galaxy things I got you? Maybe the tie instead of the shirt?”

He contemplated it for a second, “Maybe, we shall see how I feel that day.”

Patton chuckled, “Ok, but if it goes well and you both become friends, introduce us to him!“

Logan sighed, “Fine, but there are no guarantees that it will happen, alright?” 

Patton nodded as he glanced at the time, he smiled and spoke excitedly, “Want to binge some Steven Universe until I have to leave to get ready?”

He let out a puff of air as he looked fondly at Patton, “You say that as if I would be able to stop you even if I wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there are any errors! If there is anything that needs to be changed let me know! If you have any feedback or constructive criticism you want to give, please do! I am always looking for new ways to improve!
> 
> I did Patton dirty last chapter, so here is a bit more comfort. Also, I really have to have a schedule for this because I have chapters written but I just forget to post. Maybe every Wednesday? I think that would be ok. I should probably do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony (n.)
> 
> A mix of pleasing musical notes that go together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of murder (no one actually is planning anything no one is hurt or going to get hurt, its more of hypothetical and more playful than anything else)

Logan sighed softly as he laid on the living room couch, alone as Patton had gone to work hours ago. It was around 1 and Logan was bored, with nothing interesting to do. All his books he’s read, movies don’t seem all that interesting, documentaries are very nice, but Logan had already watched all that seemed interesting. He could go out to get the clock but that would just leave him bored again.

He huffed softly, at times like these he wonders if Janus is right, if he is a workaholic. He doesn't like siting around even if it's his day off. He would rather be doing groceries, or chores but the apartment is already immaculate. Especially since while Patton's room is a mess, Patton stress cleans. He dusts and vacuums and when he’s especially stressed he cleans the bathroom to an impossible level. He doesn't like cleaning his room, he says if he does that he won't know where anything is and would end up tearing it all apart again.

Logan sighed softly, he glanced at his phone. There wasn't anyone to call or text either. Patton is at work and so is Janus. And when they both are at work they turn off their phones. He doesn’t talk to anyone else either. But then his name popped up in his head. He grumbled softly, it would be strange to randomly text him. He contemplated it for a second before the thought won out. Logan was much too bored and Virgil is the only one he is able to talk to.

He opened their texts and began typing.

_ Sent at 2:10 _

_ Are you available to text? I'm currently off work, and I am finding myself stumped at finding ways to fill my free time. > _

Logan set his phone to the side as he waited, and then he realized how foolish he was. He could be at work, just because he has work off doesn't mean Virgil does as well! He groaned as he covered his face, mentally scolding himself. That was until he heard his phone ding softly.

He received a text from Virgil! He opened it.

**Virgil**

_ Sent at 2:14 _

_ < Wow a so you must be the square man that veevee has been talking about _

_ < The one that askd him on a date _

Logan stared at the text, confused, ’square man’?

_ Sent at 2:15 _

_ Apologies but who are you? > _

**Virgil**

_ Sent at 2:18 _

_ < There boyf of course! :{D Now what are u doing trying to booty call them _

Logan was aghast, what was going on? Logan’s face twisted in confusion.

_ Sent at 2:19 _

_ I was under the impression that he was single, and secondly I would not ‘booty call’ him I'm not even interested in him. > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:19 _

_ < then how are u interested in them then? looking for a friend with benefits? _

Logan almost gagged at the thought, disgusting.

_ Sent at 2:19 _

_ Please stop discussing it. > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:20 _

_ < well your snootyuidod Co _

_ < agd h Ffgdjkdls _

_ < fUs g gv blslaOz cjh _

Logan was now both concerned and confused.

_ Sent at 2:21 _

_ Are you ok? > _

They didn't reply yet, he furrowed his eyebrows at the phone. He set it to the side staring at it, what happened? A small while passed as Logan got up to make some toast for himself when he heard a ding from his phone. He went over to the living room and saw the text.

**Virgil**

_ Sent at 2:30 _

_ < I am so sorry about him _

_ < Hes so annoying _

_ < Also he isnt my boyfriend _

_ < Hes just stupid _

Logan chuckled softly as he walked to the kitchen with his phone

_ Sent at 2:30 _

_ It's not a problem but who is he then? > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:30 _

_ < He's one of my roommates who doesn't know how to keep his business _

_ < I was taking out the trash and he saw my phone ring _

_ < He decided to take it upon himself to bug you _

_ Sent at 2:31 _

_ Ahh I see, perhaps you should put a password on your phone so it doesn't happen again. > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:31 _

_ < It is locked _

_ < He and my other roommate have my password in case anything happens _

_ < Like if i get killed at a strange location and they cant unlock my phone they can unlock it and avenge my death _

Logan hummed at the thought.

_ Sent at 2:32 _

_ But wouldn't that make it easier for them to hide themselves as the murderers? > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:33 _

_ < Youre not wrong _

_ < but honestly if that happened i know they would give me a pretty cool and wild death and case to be solved _

_ < So i wouldn't be mad _

_ < Besides if it is lame and tacky i would definitely haunt them but like minor convinces that would make them break down slowly by slowly _

Logan sat back, eating his toast, well that's certainly not very settling.

_ Sent at 2:34 _

_ Your way of thinking is very strange yet also intriguing > _

**_Virgil_ **

_ Sent at 2:34 _

_ < Thanks?  _

_ < Oh i have to go talk to you later L _

_ Sent at 2:34 _

_ Farewell then > _

Logan hummed as he looked at the texts, he was curious about him. He was looking forward to the ‘date’ a bit more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there are any errors or inconsistencies, so I can review and fix it. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism you want to give, please do! I am always looking for new ways to improve!
> 
> This chapter was more of filler, but it was fun. Also, I said I would do it every Wednesday last chapter but I don't know. I'll do it at least once a week though. I just can't guarantee that it will be on a specific day. But I shall try.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mnesic (Adj.)
> 
> Pertaining to memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Talk of space, how small humans are, the insignificance of earth, how big space is, just a lot of space talk, talk of death, mention of minor character death, also mentions of what Logan said first chapter.

The rest of the week passed quickly, it was the hour before the ‘date’ and Patton and Janus would not stop bothering him on what to wear. He had said he was going in his usual attire, and they both decided to take it upon themselves to rummage through his closet and dress him. He was now sitting on his bed at Janus and Patton discussed what he should wear.

“Oh Janus maybe he could wear his dress! It's so pretty!” Patton showed the dress Logan had gotten for himself, it was a dark blue dress with all the different star constellations on it. 

Janus shook his head, “As much as he would look great, we don't know if purple hoodie guy would be ok with that. His opinion doesn't matter but I would rather Logan be safe and not uncomfortable.”

Patton sighed as he put it back in its place, “You're right.”

Janus nodded, “Maybe instead of his black polo he could wear his NASA one?”

Patton grinned, “Oh that would be so nice! Ooh, and what about the ace flag tie! Oh! That would look so cute!”

Logan sighed, “You know what fine I'll wear it, but if you don't stop now I'll be late.”

They both huffed softly as Janus spoke, “Fine, but only because I know how punctual you like to be.”

Both Patton and Janus left his room as Logan glanced at his clothes, he sighed softly. He enjoyed wearing his ace pride tie, but he now had conflicting feelings. He knows he's asexual, that's for sure but not many people are...accepting of it in the pride community. He decided to go with it anyways, deciding if Virgil was aphobic that he was a terrible person.

  
  


He put on the clothes and looked himself in his mirror as he fixed his hair slightly. Nodding at how it looked. He hummed softly, deciding that next week he should change his hairstyle. Perhaps he could get braids next time? Or perhaps dreads? He shook his head, he could decide on it later, right now he needed to leave.

He walked out of his room and Patton grinned happily, “Oh you look great kiddo! Go get ’em tiger! Bring back a friend!”

Janus chuckled, “If they turn out to be an ass let me know. Also, remember to text us at the times we talked about! We’ll call you if you miss it.”

Logan sighed, “Alright, now I'm going see you both later tonight.”

“Bye LoLo! Drive safe!”

“Yeah what Patton said.”

Logan sighed as he went out the door, locking it behind him. He walked down a flight of stairs before heading to the parking lot and to his car. He got in and drove to the restaurant which was about 30 minutes away. 

He arrived and pulled into the parking lot, he took a breath and opened his door, getting out of the car and locking it. He hesitated before walking to the restaurant, opening the door. He glanced at the time, it was 11:20 but when he went to look at his surroundings he saw Virgil sitting down, looking at the floor, with a fidget cube in hand. 

Logan sighed and walked over, when he paused as he saw Virgil's attire better. Virgil had on a black jacket with outlines of simple eyes in white, about three on the torso while on the sleeves had the eyes start at mid arm and continue on the cuffs of the jacket. With that was what looked to be a skirt that was purple with black tentacles that had purple suction cups going down barely touching the hem of the dress. Virgil had what looked to be black leggings underneath, and the shoes were black combat boots that went to mid calf.

Logan felt a little underdressed compared to Virgil, but he didn't let that get to him. Instead, he walked over and spoke.

“Hello Virgil, I would say good evening but it is well past evening at this point.”

Virgil looked up at Logan and chuckled softly, “Yeah, you could say that.”

Logan nodded and glanced at the skirt, Virgil saw him looking and with narrowed eyes, slouched over and spoke somewhat aggressively, “What? You have a problem with people wearing feminine clothes?”

Logan gave a small jump, startled at the accusation, and a little offended, “No, of course not, I apologize. It has just occurred to me that I haven't asked your pronouns before now.”

Virgil stared and hummed softly, relaxing again before speaking, “Well that’s thoughtful. Honestly, it varies from moment to moment. Though tonight is she/her night. But my name is still the same so don’t worry about calling me Virgil.”

He nodded, “Ah I see, I shall make sure to ask your pronouns when we meet. My own pronouns are he/him.”

She smiled, “Thanks, I appreciate that, not everyone's like that.”

He nodded, “Well I am glad to be different.”

She stared at him for a second longer than meant to before speaking, glancing to the side, “We should probably go get a table and use that coupon.” She spoke, holding out the coupon to Logan.

Logan nodded, and grabbed it assuming Virgil wanted him to do the talking. After talking a bit they got a table for two, he hummed as he walked with virgil to their table. He glanced at her, she looked content.

As they got o their table Virgil spoke up softly, “Nice tie, ace pride is wonderful.”

He was slightly shocked but schooled his expression quickly, “Ah you noticed, I was wondering if you would. Or that you already did and didn't know what it was.”

She snickered at Logan, “Nah I know what it is, I thought I was ace for the longest time, so I was constantly looking at the flag and stuff. Turns out I'm just demisexual.”

He hummed softly, “Oh really? How did you find out?”

She smiled, “Well I was in my second year at college, and then just one day I fell for one of my friends. I have no idea when it happened, or for how long. But then I realized I probably wasn't asexual. I mean, its still a little confusing but I can live with it.”

Logan nodded thoughtfully, “Is it someone you still talk with?”

Virgil hummed, “Yeah and honestly I'm still not completely sure if it is gone. He's one of my best friends, and besides its pretty hopeless that it would work out. I like him, but even just romantic feelings are super confusing. So yeah, but stuff happens, It's a bit sucky but I'll figure it out.”

Logan hummed, nodding, romantic feelings are very confusing.

Virgil gave a small nod, “but anyways, what about you? How’d you figure it out?”

Logan hummed softly, “Well honestly, I thought I was bisexual for the longest time.”

Virgil tilted her head in confusion, “How did you even come to that conclusion.”

He sighed, “It made sense to me, I didn't like anyone or see anyone in that way, so that meant I liked everyone the same. So I logically reasoned that I must have been bisexual.”

Logan slumped slightly, “Yeah, but when I ended up liking someone romantically about 5 years ago? The relationship itself and the friendship I had witht them at the time fell apart because of a lot of realiztions. It took a while to figure myself out and feel more comfortable after thinking I was one way for so long.”

She gave him a weak smile, “Well at least I know we have one thing in common.”

Logan looked at her, confused, “And what would that be?”

She grinned, a teasing smile on her face, “When we both fell for someone our identities hit us like a damn truck.”

Logan stared at her for a second before covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. His shoulders bouncing slightly. It took a second to compose himself, a smile tugging at his lips, “Yeah you could say that.”

Virgil rolled her eyes, about to say something again when the waiter apologized for the wait. Handing them their menus and left to go for another table. They both figured out their order as Logan set the coupon on the table to remember it.

He glanced at what Virgil was wearing and remembered something, “Virgil, I haven't asked this yet but why were you wearing a suit last Thursday. Did you attend a wedding of some kind?”

Virgil chuckled, “I'm flattered, you assume I have enough friends that I would be invited to a wedding.”

Logan gave Virgil a black stare in her eyes, “I never said that.”

She stared back at Logan, a little surprised and greatly amused, she covered her mouth, and started laughing. Her body shook slightly as giggles erupted from her mouth. She tried to cover it to not draw any unwanted attention. It took a small while but when she finally got herself composed Logan looked like a lost puppy.

“Was it something I said?”

Virgil took a breath, smiling at him, “Yeah actually, why don't you think over what you just said to me.”

Logan sat there, thinking it over. And after a few minutes he looked horrified, he covered his face as he took a breath to apologize and was promptly cut off by her before he could, “Hey don't worry about it. I know how you meant it, I'm not offended or anything. I just thought it was hilarious how quickly you said that and didn't even realize it. But it's fine, I’ve had to live with some annoying dorkish pricks that I love. And when you live with them for so long, you learn never to take sass or insults to heart.”

Logan nodded, a little concerned at the statement but Virgil continued before he could say anything more, “But the reason I was all dressed up was because it was my dad’s funeral.” Logan regained that horrified look on his face, Virgil began to quickly reassure him, “Don't worry, I promise you're fine. Besides if anything it was more like a party.”

Logan made a small noise of confusion in the back of his throat, she chuckled, “Everyone loved my dad, he was a pretty progressive man. He fought in women's protests, LGBT protests and more. He was so nice when he found out about me, he also was a take no shit kind of guy. He’d call out anyone and everyone if he thought they were being dicks. But he hated how sad and depressing funerals were.”

“So when he was old he made sure we all knew he didn't want a sad crappy funeral that was all gloomy. He wanted one where people smiled, and cried and laughed and danced. But he was still a hardcore punk, so he did make sure we knew he wanted black to be the main color. So we did.”

“All day we told stories, cried about how sad we were because he was gone, and then celebrated the life and memories we have while he was alive. We played and danced to his favorite music. It had its sad moments, we all were sad, but we all were glad to be able to do it like he wanted.”

Logan bit his lip, “I’m sorry, I know you said I was fine but still I'm sorry.”

Virgil chuckled, “Honestly, it's not like you could have known. I won’t lie, what you did was uncool, but I'm talking about just in general not counting the funeral. Besides, you already apologized and meant it the first time so why keep doing it?”

Logan paused, he never thought of it that way, “Alright then, I guess I understand that.”

Virgil hummed in appreciation as Logan glanced at the clock. Oh, he had to text them.

_Sent at 11:56_

_Apologies, I have gotten carried away in conversation. I am still alive, and we are about to order our food. > _

**Patton**

_Sent at 11:56_

_ < Ohhh!!! LoLo is making a new friend! How exciting! :D _

**Janus**

_Sent at 11:56_

_ < Glad you aren’t dead _

_ < make sure you stay that way _

Logan rolled his eyes at Janus’s texts.

_Sent at 11:57_

_I can assure you I'm fine, and I will be fine now I'm heading off to resume conversation, please do not worry. > _

Logan clicked off his phone before putting it away. Virgil was looking at him with amusement, his face felt hot, luckily it wasn't very noticeable. And very quickly his savior, the waiter, came over to take their order and the coupon, sparing him from some embarrassment.

Virgil smirked at Logan, “So what do you do besides work at the library? Like what are some of your hobbies.”

Logan hated this question, “Well I read a multitude of books, I clean the apartment when I can, and I organize my room.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Wow, you’re kinda dull.”

Logan deadpanned, turning his head to the side before muttering softly to himself. Virgil chuckled at his reaction, “Come on I'm sure you do other things, you just have to think a bit harder. Everyone has hobbies whether they think they do or not. Hobbies can be anything, like collecting shiny objects, looking at clothes you'll never buy online, going out for late night drives, cooking, all that stuff.”

Logan sighed softly, “Nothing comes to mind. I do cook, but it's more for necessity than for my own enjoyment.”

She huffed softly, “Well what are things you like doing?”

Logan hummed, “I enjoy reading, and learning new things, and stargazing.”

She smiled, finally they were getting somewhere, “Oh really? How much do you know about stars?”

Logan's face lit up like a lightning bug, while beaming for a second quickly scolded his expression and masked it with a more serious expression. Virgil couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at not seeing it for longer, he looked really happy.

Logan spoke, just barely able to hide how excited he was to talk about stars, “Well I know various constellations and many facts about them if you really wanted to know. Space is very fascinating.”

She hummed softly, “We’ll get into facts in a second, but I wanna know more about your own opinion on space. Don't you feel like, minuscule and insignificant when you stargaze? Space is so huge and if you really look at the scale of things, we’re barely a speck of dust.”

Logan's face expression softened and gained a look of understanding that intrigued Virgil, it was strange but not unsettling, “Well at times yes, but really isn’t that why it's so wonderful? Yes, it can be depressing, but looking into the stars and knowing that you are not very important in the universe puts me at ease.”

Virgil looked confused, “Could you explain a bit more? I don't really get it.”

He continued, “It puts me at ease because once we are gone, be it in a few years, hundreds, or thousands, our being gone won't affect much. The universe would still expand and grow, new life could potentially keep growing, new fauna and potentially sentient life would live on, possibly millions of light years away completely safe. Looking back on human nature, we would eventually just destroy ourselves but because of that the rest of the universe will remain well and safe from humanity's destructive grasp.”

Virgil hummed, “So looking at it from a depressing point of view, our problems never mattered and because we are small and insignificant and that's ok because other life is insignificant but it's insignificant and growing into something that could potentially be significant and that’s fascinating. Right?”

He nodded, “Precisely.”

She gave it thought for a bit, “I think I get it? I'm kinda getting it? I don't know it just seems like a bit of a reach for me. But to each their own.”

Logan chuckled, “Hold on a second, let me put it differently. So humanity is ever evolving, yet it is also very destructive. So once we are gone, our impact on the universe wouldn't be much of anything. And I find that soothing, because no matter how much we as a species destroy, other life in the ever expanding universe will keep going. While earth may be destroyed life on other planets and solar systems will grow and live on with the stress we humans would put on it.”

It finally clicked for her, “Oh ok I think I get it, so no matter how much we hurt and total the earth once we are gone we can't hurt any more life and stuff. And that's nice because you wanna preserve life and let it thrive without human complications?”

Logan nodded, “Essentially yes, there are many reasons I don't feel as troubled as others would about it, those are a few. And while we should do what we can to stop that collapse and world reset such as the an ice-age it's nice to think that the earth while being hurt, is rather resilliant to last this long.”

Virgil gave a small smile as she thought about it, “Honestly, that does sound comforting. Like even after we’re gone, the life of other species would go on and correct itself. Kind of like if we as a species die off but the earth and its animals would remain. The construction and cars would break down as nature would regrow and self correct itself. It would take a long ass time, and there would probably be an ice age and a wall of fire before it happened but it would happen eventually.”

Logan smiled, “See not many people understand my way of thinking like that. It's refreshing to see you understand.”

She laughed, “Well if you haven't thought much of it before it's a kinda difficult concept to get around. Besides, it's not exactly normal talk people do in their day-to-day lives.”

Logan made a small sound of amusement, “Well what boring lives they lead. What fun would it be without some rumination in your life. To reconsider what you know as reality itself.”

Virgil gave a snorted laugh, “I know right, I mean I do it basically every morning once I wake up, it's a hell of a wake-up process but it works.”

Logan gave a small smile at her laugh, he really had misjudged her. He did still feel guilty, he just really hoped they would be able to be friends. She was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there are any errors or something! If there is anything to be changed let me know! If you have any feedback or constructive criticism you want to give please do! I am always looking for new ways to improve!
> 
> I really liked writing this chapter. and ngl honestly im so freakin worried about everything and how everyone says your actions are significant they matter and that everything you do will affect someone. it makes me too anxious to make decisions so i become indecisive. so it helps to remember the big universe doesnt care about me, and that im allowed to make mistakes because in that great big universe im dust. of course that thought process is not for everyone, its just my way of thinking that helps me calm down.
> 
> and while its ok to make mistakes we should live the life we have, we should try to better the world while and when we can, try to make this world last. its the only one we have. so just because we’re small doesnt mean we should be careless and ignorant. but it means its ok to make mistakes.


End file.
